Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Seltsame Gestalten left|thumb|Asuma und Kurenai stellen die Unbekannten Während Kakashi auf Sasuke wartete, um mit ihm etwas zu besprechen, kamen Asuma und Kurenai vorbei. Dabei fielen den dreien zwei Gestalten in einem Laden auf, wobei eine sich etwas seltsam benahm, als Sasukes Name fiel. Als Sasuke kam und die beiden Gestalten verschwunden waren, machten sich Kurenai und Asuma, auf Kakashis Zeichen, auf, sie zu finden. An einem Flusskanal stellten dann Asuma und Kurenai die beiden und es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki sind. Beide waren auf der Fahndungsliste und abtrünnige Ninjas, die jetzt außerdem zu Akatsuki gehören. Asuma fragte die beiden, warum sie hier seien. Kisame fühlt sich langsam von Asuma und Kurenai genervt und bittet Itachi, diese zu erledigen. Worauf Itachi antwortete, er solle nichts übertreiben, da seine Kunst zu viel Lärm veranstalte. Asumas und Kurenais Kampf left|thumb|Asuma gegen Kisame Beide lassen für den bevorstehenden Kampf ihre Hüte fallen und Kisame holt sein Schwert hervor, womit er Asuma auch gleich angreift. Doch dieser kann ausweichen und seine Chakraklingen rausholen, mit denen er den nächsten Angriff von Kisames Schwert abblockt. Kurenai setzt inzwischen ihr Gen-Jutsu Magen: Jubaku Satsu bei Itachi ein, der dies schon als Gen-Jutsu erkannt hat. Währenddessen wird Asuma leicht von Kisames Schwert getroffen, doch erklärt Kisame, dass sein Schwert Samehada nicht schneidet, sondern zerfetzt. Wodurch schon die kleine Berührung von Kisames Schwert ausreichte, dass Asumas Arm stark verwundet wurde. Als Kisame aber zum Gegenschlag ausholen wollte, wurde er plötzlich von Baumwurzeln aufgehalten. Auch Itachi wurde von Wurzeln, die sich zu einem Baum formten, festgehalten. right|thumb|Kurenais Gen-Jutsu gegen sie Aus dem Baum erschien dann Kurenai, womit klar war, dass dies ihr Gen-Jutsu ist. Doch als sie Itachi angreifen wollte, war sie nun plötzlich in ihrem eigenem Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Itachi nutzte die Fähigkeit seines Sharingans, um Magen: Kyouten Chiten einzusetzen, mit Erfolg wie es scheint. Um sich aus dem Gen-Jutsu zu befreien, beißt sich Kurenai schnell auf die Lippen, da nur Schmerz ihr Jutsu auflöst. Dies tat sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, da schon Itachi ankam und mit seinem Kunai wohl die Kehle durchschneiden wollte, was aber nun nur einige Haare waren, da Kurenai auswich. Doch kaum ausgewichen, kann Itachi sie mit einem Kick ins Wasser befördern. Kaum hatte sich Kurenai wieder gefangen und wollte auf dem Wasser aufstehen, stand schon Itachi hinter ihr und wollte dem ganzen ein Ende setzen, doch wurde er von jemanden überrascht. left|thumb|Retter in der Not: Kakashi Asuma wollte Kurenai helfen, doch hatte er mit Kisame noch zu tun, der ihm sein Schwert um die Ohren schlug, dem Asuma dieses Mal immer ausweichen konnte, bis er mit seinen Chakraklingen zum Gegenschlag ausholte und Kisame an der Wange schnitt, da seine Chakraklingen sich durch Asumas Chakra verlängert haben. Kisame wollte nun schwerere Geschütze auflegen und setzte Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu ein, doch wurde dies von einem zweiten Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu aufgehalten. Dieses kam von Kakashi, der Asuma beistand. Als sich Kurenai umdrehte, sah sie, dass auch ein Kakashi hinter Itachi stand, was wohl nur eins bedeutete - Schattendoppelgänger! Kakashi übernahm ab jetzt den Kampf. Kakashi gegen Itachi left|thumb|Ist Kakashi getroffen? Kakashi fragt Itachi, was er hier will. Währenddessen unterhält sich Kakashis Schattendoppelgänger mit Kisame, von dem wohl schon gehört hat. Als Kisame Kakashi angreifen will, wird er aber von Itachi zurückgerufen, da Kakashi zu stark ist und schon bald wohl weitere Ninjas ihn unterstützen würden. Kisame lässt somit den Kampf auf sich beruhen, womit Kakashis Schattendoppelgänger sich auflöst. Kakashi fragt Itachi noch einmal nach seinem Anwesenheitsgrund, worauf Itachi nur antwortet, dass er für Kakashi nicht so lange brauchen würde. Itachi holt einige Shuriken aus seinem Ärmel, während Kakashi einen Sprung nach hinten macht. Itachi holte die Shuriken nur zum Vorschein raus, in Wahrheit wollte er Kakashi von hinten mit Suiton: Suigadan angreifen, doch Kakashi setzte ein Jutsu ein, womit er eine Wassermauer erschuf und sich somit schützte. Doch stand Itachi plötzlich hinter ihm bzw. ein Schattendoppelgänger von ihm und erstach Kakashi mit einem Kunai. Doch dies war, wie sich herausstellte, nur ein Wasserdoppelgänger, den Kakashi mit Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu erschuf und sich nun verflüssigte. Der wahre Kakashi schwamm unter Itachi im Fluss. Kurenai wollte die Situation ausnutzen und Itachi mit einem Kunai angreifen, doch kam Kakashi aus dem Wasser gesprungen und sprang mit ihr weg, da Itachis Doppelgänger gleich explodieren würden. Asuma eilte seinen Freunden auch gleich zur Hilfe. Mit einer großen Explosion sprengte sich der Doppelgänger durch Bunshin Daibakuha dann auch in die Luft, doch haben es alle heil überstanden. right|thumb|Kakashis Folter Itachi ist überrascht, da jemand, der nicht vom Uchiha-Clan stammt, das Sharingan so gut beherrscht. Dennoch will er Kakashi jetzt die wahre Kraft des Sharingans zeigen, worauf Kakashi erschreckt und allen befiehlt, nicht in Itachis Augen zu schauen. Asuma und Kurenai schließen ohne nachzufragen dann auch ihre Augen, während Kakashi nur sein Sharingan Auge noch offen hat. Doch Itachi meinte, dass dies sinnlos gegen sein Mangekyou Sharingan sei, da nur jemand mit dem selben Kekkei Genkai es mit ihm aufnehmen kann. Itachi setzte nun Tsukuyomi ein und Kakashi fand sich in der Welt des roten Mondes wieder. Dort war er an Brettern befestigt und wurde von Itachi mit einem Schwert mehrmals erstochen. Dies sollte 72 Stunden lang so weiter gehen. Da Itachi in dieser Welt alles kontrolliert, selbst die Zeit, sah Kakashi sich selbst von vor einigen Minuten von Itachi und einem zweiten Itachi gefoltert. Itachi sagte Kakashi dann noch mal, er solle nicht denken, es handle sich um ein einfaches Gen-Jutsu. left|thumb|100 Itachis gegen einen Kakashi Die Schmerzen, die Kakashi verspürt, während das Schwert ihn durchsticht, sind echt; die Wunden allerdings nicht. Nach einer Stunde unerträglicher Schmerzen war Kakashi von hunderten von Itachis umgeben, die ihn für die restlichen 72 Stunden quälen sollten. Nachdem die Zeit abgelaufen war, war Kakashi wieder in der wirklichen Welt und brach kurz zusammen, konnte sich aber noch auf dem Wasser halten. Asuma fragt, was los sei, da gleich nachdem Itachi aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, Kakashi umgefallen wäre. Kakashi verstand dann, dass drei Tage in der anderen Welt nur ein Augenblick in der Wirklichen sind. Kisame geht inzwischen zu Itachi, während Kakashi sich wundert, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht töten oder mitnehmen. Doch hat das Akatsuki-Duo andere Pläne und Kisame rät Itachi, nicht mehr solange sein Sharingan zu benutzen. Kakashi fragt erneut, was sie hier wollen, worauf Itachi antwortet, sie suchen nach dem Erbe des vierten Hokage. Damit war es klar, sie suchten nach Naruto bzw. nach dem Kyuubi in ihm. Kakashi sagte, dass er schon von ihrer Organisation Akatsuki gehört hätte, worauf Itachi und Kisame beschließen, Kakashi mitzunehmen. Rettung durch Gai left|thumb|Unterstützung von Gai Kisame wollte dann Kakashi mit seinem Schwert, Samehada, angreifen, doch kam Gai unerwartet dazwischen und kickte Kisame mit Konoha Gouriki Senpuu weg. Kakashi, der langsam im Wasser versinkt, da er kein Chakra mehr hat, wird von Gai gerettet, der ihn Kurenai überlässt. Gai sagt Asuma und Kurenai, dass sie jetzt auch wieder ihre Augen öffnen können, solange sie Blickkontakt mit Itachi vermeiden oder am besten nur auf seine Füße schauen und so seine Bewegungen ablesen. Kurenai soll aber Kakashi in ein Krankenhaus bringen, während Asuma Gai helfen soll, mit den beiden Nukenin fertig zu werden. Kisame freut sich schon auf den Kampf, um sich an Gai zu rächen, aber Itachi sagt, dass sie sich jetzt besser zurückziehen, bevor mehr Konoha-Shinobis erscheinen. Kisame gehorcht Itachis Rat und beide verschwinden daraufhin. Damit ist der Kampf vorbei. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Asumas Kämpfe Kategorie:Gais Kämpfe Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Kisames Kämpfe Kategorie:Kurenais Kämpfe Kategorie:Itachis und Kisames Kämpfe